The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of executing at least two developing modes.
Generally capable of copying an image of the original on a reduced or enlarged scale, conventional electronic copying machines can enjoy only unicolor copying.
There has recently been a demand for the development of apparatuses which can copy a desired portion or portions of a unicolor original image in another color. With use of such apparatuses, for example, only the desired portion may be copied in red, leaving the remaining portion in black, or in the case of an original with photograph(s), characters and photograph(s) should be copied with sharp and soft textures, respectively. It would be difficult for the prior art electronic copying machines, however, to meet these requirements.